


Известная ложь

by Lena013



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Brothers, Family Drama, Gen, Prison, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: «Лгать, на самом деле, очень сложно. Задай ему вопрос, глядя в глаза, если он замешкается хоть на мгновение — он лжёт».





	Известная ложь

**Author's Note:**

> К выходу 4 серии.

Честно говоря, Кэмерон ненавидит приходить в тюрьму. Раньше было невыносимо видеть брата за стеклом, общаться через старую с плохой проводимостью звука трубку телефона и раз за разом говорить один и те же слова. _Я вытащу тебя отсюда._  Хотел бы он испытывать ту уверенность, с которой говорил.

Кэмерон готов был работать с ФБР и за эту новую — _просто восхитительную!_  — возможность видеться с Джонатаном без стёкол, трубок, охранников и вечным ограничением в десять минут. Год в тюрьме изменил Джонатана — изменения настолько очевидны, что, даже при всём желании, Кэмерон не может закрывать на эти перемены глаза. Он бы хотел верить, что они ему просто кажутся. Что озлобленность, чёрствость и жёсткость в Джонатане пройдёт, как болезнь, стоит вытащить его на волю. На свободу.

Сегодня их разговор не клеится по всем краям: Джонатан задумчив и молчалив, а Кэмерон преувеличенно весел и оживлён. День был тяжелым у обоих. Кэмерон радовался спасённой жизни девушки от контрабандиста, а Джонатан получил перелом рёбер и организовал побег для какого-то заключённого, чьего имени он так и не узнал. У него крутились в голове слова, что это не последняя _услуга_  для преступников — он сам стал одним из них.

_С ними нужно что-то делать…_

Он не первый час думает об этом и пропускает первые слова Кэмерона, пока тот его не окликает.

— Джон, — он наклоняется вперёд, смотря в идентичные серо-голубые глаза, — точно всё в порядке?

Джонатан смотрит на монету отца, которую перебирает костяшками пальцев. Ловко и умело монета скользила туда и обратно, отражая блики слишком ярких ламп. Кэмерон следил за методичными движениями брата, будто тот готов был пустить пыль в глаза.

«Лгать, на самом деле, очень сложно. Задай ему вопрос, глядя в глаза, если он замешкается хоть на мгновение — он лжёт», — слова Вивьен эхом проносятся в сознании Кэмерона.

— Всё замечательно, — отвечает Джон. Монетка соскальзывает и медленно — _Кэмерон глядит на неё, словно в замедленной съемке_  — падает на пол, переворачивается, звенит о каменный пол ещё раз, опять подпрыгивает и, очертив круг, останавливается.

Джон смотрит на неё пустым, задумчивым взглядом.

— Теряешь хватку, — попытался усмехнуться Кэмерон, но не получилось убрать предательское беспокойство в голосе. Он рассматривает брата настороженно, ища хоть какой-то тревожный знак. То за что можно было бы ухватиться и вывести на разговор.

_Ты можешь мне довериться!_

Тишина обволакивает по обе стороны решеток. Кэмерон почти порывается сам начать говорить, но ведь знает, что так Джонатан с ним точно не будет откровенничать.

_Пожалуйста, Джонни…_

Джонатан отвлекается от монеты и улыбается брату.

— Да, ты прав.

Кэмерон молчит и медленно отклоняется на спинку стула, будто ему резко стало неудобно сидеть на нём.

Джонатан молчит и делает вид, что не видит — _не чувствует_ — разочарования брата в одном только горьком взгляде.

Они оба прекрасно понимают, что _всё ни черта не хорошо._

_Монету никто не поднимает._


End file.
